


A Pleasant Accident

by KittensAndRage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, clone porn, theres literally no plot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock accidentally clones himself and decides to take advantage of that fact... And of John as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to turn my friend's dream into Johnlock porn, so I wrote this. Ooops. I'm not even sorry.  
> Anyway, quick thing written on mobile phone, typos may happen, it's just for porn.  
> Enjoy!

“We’re going to a concert,” announced Sherlock, coming out of the bedroom. He was wearing a tight, black shirt that was straining on his chest.  
John blinked.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I know you have a fondness to semi-public sex that I’m ready to indulge in, and I haven’t heard good music in a while, that’s why,” responded calmly Sherlock, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
John felt a wave of heat.  
“Okay.” Swallowing, he made a move as if to go to the bedroom to change.  
“Oh, and one more thing,” added Sherlock. “There’s two of me for today’s evening.”  
…two? What? “Uhm… Sherlock…”  
The door to the bedroom opened again and a perfectly identical Sherlock came out, looking very unimpressed. He was wearing the purple shirt, the one John loved the most.  
“It was an accident,” said Sherlock. “Nonetheless, a very pleasant one, you’ve got to admit. I think he’ll vanish soon but till then…” He smiled suggestively.  
John inhaled sharply. Very pleasant indeed.  
“Go get dressed,” said the original Sherlock. “We’ll wait,” added the other.  
So John went.

The ride in the cab was just slightly uncomfortable because of John’s half hard cock, caused by a) the awareness of what was going to happen very soon, and b) the presence of two solid, warm bodies on his both sides, pressed to him a bit too tightly to be a coincidence. But they arrived and of course Sherlock had a reservation so they went to the special booth on the first floor. The curtains were drawn shut so there would be dark inside, but for the little lamp in the corner. It looked cozy.  
“Sit.” Sherlock guided him to the darker corner, where they wouldn’t be seen even with open curtains. The other Sherlock, the one in the purple shirt, went over to tug at the fabric and open the curtains almost fully. John’s mouth watered at the sight of his arse.  
Sherlock sat next to him and the duplicat sat behind them, and John looked at him, a bit disappointed, until he felt his fingers on his nape and in his hair, and whimpered slightly. It was his sensitive spot, that for sure. “Wait till the music starts,” whispered the original Sherlock into his ear, and his hot breath sent a spark to John’s groin.  
And the Sherlock from behind mouthed at his other ear.  
John floated between the mouth on his ear and neck, an a hand massaging his thigh, for several minutes, until the first gentle sound of violins started, and the hand sneaked into his trousers.  
Now his cock was definitely interested.  
Sherlock unzipped him and took him out of his pants, stroking lightly. The other Sherlock stood up and circled the seat, kneeling in front of John. He tugged at the trousers and John lifted his bottom a little to give him better access. Now his trousers were around his ankles, and the sensation of Sherlock’s hand on his cock and hands on his legs was surprisingly intense when juxtaposed with the music and the thought that anyone could see them right now.  
And then his cock was taken into warm heat of Sherlock’s mouth and all the thought went away.  
The other Sherlock sucked at his glans while his Sherlock kissed his neck, sucking and biting lightly just above his collarbone, still stroking him. John bucked up, trying to get more of that delicious heat, and simultaneously he palmed Sherlock sitting next to him, discovering he was just as hard as John was. The doctor whimpered helplessly.  
Sherlock’s mouth disappeared from his neck and John looked at him, disappointed, only to see that he was opening his own trousers and shoving them down, producing a small bottle of lube from somewhere.  
“Sherlock,” panted John. “We can’t… You can’t…”  
“Of course I can, John, I didn’t prepare myself for nothing.” Sherlock was already coating his fingers in lube.  
“Oh my god.” That was a faint whisper. Sherlock was pushing two fingers up his stretched anus. It was insanely hot, seeing him open and sitting in a plush red chair, while simultaneously being sucked by amazingly skilled mouth, because oh fuck it couldn’t possibly be better…  
The Sherlock that was kneeling grabbed John’s hips and tugged him down, so he was slouched with his legs spread. He licked along John’s shaft, leaving a trail of saliva, and then flicked the tip of his tongue against John’s entrance, sending a spark of shock through John’s entire body. One of his hands closed on Sherlock’s hair, fisting the curls. Next to him Sherlock moaned breathily, now working three fingers into his arsehole. It was crazy and it was turning John on more than it probably should but he knew he could come just from listening to this.  
“Jesus just- come here.” He pulled Sherlock to his lap and the other Sherlock looked around for the lube. He slicked John’s cock and then the original Sherlock slowly sank down, with his head thrown back, clutching desperately to John’s arms. Warm heat enveloped John, tight and slick and gorgeous oh god-  
John felt warm fingers working their way to his hole and froze.  
“Relax,” whispered Sherlock, moving on his lap, spasms of pleasure visible on his face. One finger slipped into John and he groaned aloud, the feeling overwhelming him more than it ever had. He didn’t know if he wanted to push up, into Sherlock, or down, to get more of this delicious sensation, especially that he knew the finger was close to his prostrate and it would suffice to just… _Just_ …  
Sherlock started to ride his cock in the earnest, tiny gasps escaping his mouth as he changed the angle and now John’s cock was brushing his prostate with every move. John grasped his hips to guide him down, to bury himself more deeply in that delicious slickness, and then Sherlock, the fully dressed one, shoved another finger up John’s arse and John gasped, feeling the orgasm approaching him very quickly. He knew he wouldn’t last long.  
He started stroking Sherlock but it wasn’t enough, because a moment later clever fingers massaged John’s prostate and he saw stars, coming hard, having the best orgasm he’d had since uni.  
Sherlock writhed in his lap, clearly desperate to come as well, so John pushed him away and freed himself from hands of the other one, falling to his knees in one fluent motion and taking Sherlock’s cock into his mouth. He felt his fingers tightening in his hair, and with the corner of his eye he saw the other Sherlock taking his cock out of his pants and jerking off, with his mouth slightly open and dilated pupils, taking in the sight of John sucking vigorously. John swirled his tongue and bobbed his head a little, feeling Sherlock going tense above him, his breathing so hard now that John was sure people nearby could hear.  
“Fuck, John, just _now_ ,” he panted, squeezing his arm.  
John sucked at the tip, hollowing his cheeks and Sherlock bucked up once, and then came when the music reached crescendo, with a muffled cry, filling John’s mouth with come that he swallowed without hesitation. Similar cry came from his right, and John saw strings of creamy come on the expensive carpet and Sherlock with his forehead pressed into the seat, trying to regain his breath.  
“Oh my god,” said quietly John. “This is possibly the most insane thing I have ever done.”  
Sherlocks laughed in unison. “And I plan on more,” said his Sherlock with clear promise in his voice.


End file.
